


Periodic Table of Love

by MindPhreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is their pseudo father, Bobby owns the mechanics shop, Chemistry AU, EVERYONE'S HUMAN, F/M, Fireworks, I had an idea and I ran with it, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Slow Build, sex later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPhreak/pseuds/MindPhreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one who had known Dean, now or in the past, would have ever guessed that he would have come into this field of work. Everyone had assumed he would have taken over the family business, running the mechanics shop back in Lawrence with Bobby. While he couldn't deny the certain appeal of spending hours working on junk cars, watching them slowly turn into the beauties he knew he could make, it wasn't his passion. No, the field of work he chose to per sue was in fact, Chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uranium and Iodine have great Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this will be , just kinda going with the flow till it seems like it should end. (The end of chapter one might seem like the end of the fic but trust me it's not, just wait, few children who will be reading this)

No one who had known Dean, now or in the past, would have ever guessed that he would have come into this field of work. Everyone had assumed he would have taken over the family business, running the mechanics shop back in Lawrence with Bobby. While he couldn't deny the certain appeal of spending hours working on junk cars, watching them slowly turn into the beauties he knew he could make, it wasn't his passion. No, the field of work he chose to per sue was in fact, Chemistry. Perhaps the only person who hadn't been surprised by this choice, was Sammy. He knew his big brother was smarter than he led on, and he knew how much the jerk loved to blow shit up. Now he could get paid to do exactly that, in a far safer environment. Yes Dean was a Chemist, no he was not a Biochemist, no he didn't study environmental Chemistry, he didn't test drugs and their compounds. He chose a simpler path than that. He chose to work with fireworks. 

Telling people he worked with fireworks was always a bit underwhelming. When someone was told that he worked with fireworks, their minds automatically drift to the thought of packing away the necessities for fireworks into their shells on the assembly line. He didn't really give a shit one way or another if someone judged him, but that was most definitely not what he did.  There was a sort of fine art in making fireworks. You had to be careful and know what you were doing, not everyone was as comfortable as he was in setting different chemical's on fire. It wasn't as if you could just go and gather any chemical you wanted, mix it together, light it on fire and hope for the best. Any idiot could do that, and that particular idiot probably had a 70% chance of dying as well. Dean's personal favorite to burn in the lap was copper, antimony and magnesium. The trio created a brilliant bright blue color, that sparked for quite awhile before fizzing out. He worked with other chemical's all the time, but he always somehow ended back with the trio. The trio that he couldn't get quite right. Don't get him wrong, it was beautiful, but he didn't want a deep patriotic blue, he wanted a stunning light blue that took your breath away. 

"What are we looking at Dean-o"

His heart might have stopped for a second. "Wear a freaking bell Gabe, you have the footsteps of a feather" he growled, turning away from the wall he had been apparently trying to stare into oblivion. "Also, what are you doing here. I'm pretty sure this is a restricted area, somehow I don't think your _laffy taffy badge o-fun_ got you in here" he said with a huff of annoyance. God only knew how Gabriel actually made his way into this building every day. It was no area 51, but it also wasn't supposed to be friggin' Walmart where just anyone could come in whenever they damn well please. 

"I am shocked and appalled that you would think I would sneak in here. Shocked Dean." He said said crossing his arms in mock anger "I'll have you know, that laffy taffy badge is a best seller in my shop. Kid's love pretending to be FBI agents!". He followed Dean over to his desk, sitting on top of it like he owned the thing. "I'm here because my baby bro Cassie is treating me to lunch, I was _invited_."  
  
Dean rubbed his temples looking down at the disarray that was now officially his desk. He didn't have a huge problem with Gabe, he was an alright guy, when he wasn't being a complete asshole. Most days he just sat around telling horrible puns and making inappropriate jokes to anyone within earshot, while eating bag after bag of candy. How he didn't have type 2 diabetes by now at the age of 29, was beyond him. "Why are you at my desk then" he asked shooting Gabriel a quizzical look. Castiel worked down the hall in a separate lab than Dean. Where Dean spent his day figuring out which compounds go best with what to make a pretty color, and which new compounds would work to create something new altogether, Castiel spent his shaping the fireworks. Basically Dean did the grunt work while Castiel was stuck with the mathematics of things, figuring out how much of compound x,y and z fit together to make a fountain effect for the firework, rather than exploding in the patrons face. 

Low and behold, a lollipop seemingly procured out of thin air was popped into Gabriel's mouth. "Welllllll, If I'm being completely honest here Dean-o" he waved his hand in an over exaggerated way "I might be on the look out for a particularly tall and handsome Sasquatch". How much would Cas hate him if he punched the smirk off of his brothers face?  Sammy was only 22 , still in school with what looked to be a very bright future ahead of him. He was riding a full scholarship to Stanford law, with Dean supporting him every step of the way. There was no way in hell he was letting Gabriel get any where near his brother with any devious intentions. Sammy didn't need that kind of annoyance in his already hectic life. Apparently the aggravation he was feeling easily showed on his face. "Oh please Deanie, Samsquatch is a big boy, if he want's a piece of this" Gabriel gestured a hand up and down his own body with a waggle of his eyebrows, "which lets be  honest, wouldn't be surprising, then who are we to stop him from having what he wants". The menace gave a sly wink before slinking off to no doubt find his own brother to pester. 

-o-o-o-o-

 

"I apologize for my brothers inappropriate behavior." 

Dean choked on the piece of pie he had been eating, holding his finger up in the air to get a moment to compose himself. Inhaling a large quantity of air, and a gulp of water, he turned around. Not surprisingly ,Castiel was standing uncomfortably (maybe comfortably..) close to Dean. The man really had no idea about personal space, the whole Novak family was filled with weirdo's. He raised a brow at Castiel, "Dude, you don't have to apologize for your dick of a brother. It's not your fault he has no filter". He patted the seat next to him, Castiel quickly taking to the seat and turning to stare at Dean with that intense stare Dean liked to believe was reserved for him. Dean would be a liar if he said he didn't love staring right back at Castiel, being able to look into those impossibly blue eyes without guilt. The same blue he often tried to recreate in his lab , with no luck. 

"I realize this, but if I don't apologize for his behavior, no one will" Castiel said with a sigh, turning his gaze upwards to stare at the ceiling as he sometimes did. 

Dean kicked his feet out under the table into a more comfortable position before continuing to eat his previously deserted pie, occasionally stealing glances at the gruff man next to him. In the first month of coming to work here, Castiel had seemingly set his sights on Dean. He was a constant in Dean's life, taking it upon himself to try to get Dean acclimated with working within the company. It only took about a week to decide he was ok with having Castiel as a friend. It took another month before claiming him as a best friend, which he knew was reciprocated. They would do just about anything for one another. After 4 months, 6 bottles of whiskey, and one big gay freak out, Dean knew he was in love with his best friend. That however, was not reciprocated. So he kept this little tidbit of information in the dark, not wanting to ruin the relationship he already had with Cas. Now, two years later there were only three people in the world who knew about his longing for Cas. Sammy, of course Sammy, all he had to do was visit Dean one day at work, get one glance at the pair of Chemists before realization dawned on him. The person he was less ok with knowing how he felt was Gabriel, for one he didn't need him going and blabbing to Castiel about his feelings, and another. He also didn't need to give Gabriel anything to hold over him, the man was a master at blackmailing. The only other person who knew about this, was Dean himself. 

"Cas, seriously man, I'm used to it by now. It's not like he doesn't sneak into the building every goddamn day to annoy me." he grumbled, poking at his pie with a fork absently. Thinking about his epic unrequited romance for Cas always seemed to make him lose his appetite. 

He stood up, taking his unfinished lunch over to the trash before turning to Castiel with a dazzling smile. "Come on man, I'll show you what I've been working on" 

-o-o-o-o-

 

They spent the entirety of the day in Dean's lab, not so much working as playing. They might have singed his lab a bit at one point when they got a little carried away, Castiel always got a little carried away when he got to play with the compounds rather than just level them out. 

The day might have started out a little rough, as most days did when they included Gabriel, but it quickly turned into one of his favorites. Castiel always made his days better than anyone else could. They might not have the epic romance that Dean so longed for, but there was no denying that the two had a great deal of Chemistry. 


	2. This isn't punny Gabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the concentration of a gnat. Forgive this fic.

"Did you hear Oxygen and Potassium went on a date?" 

 "...It's to early for this shit" 

 "It went OK"

 "That was horrible and you should feel horrible Gabe" 

 "Wait wait, If Iron man and Silver surfer teamed up...they'd be alloys" disturbing giggles filled the room. 

 "You aren't funny Gabriel" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he had noise cancelling headphones. Why did he not have noise cancelling headphones, how was not the first thing he bought when he met this pest. 

"Excuse you, but I'm very punny" 

....

 

"Get out" 

-o-o-o-o-

 

"If you don't take away Gabriel's internet privileges I might be forced to take drastic measures" He burst into Castiel's lab, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "I swear to God"

Castiel barely looked affronted by the sudden intrusion into his personal lab. In fact he looked rather calm, turning in his chair to look at Dean, eyebrows scrunched in question, head slightly tilted to the side. "I don-" he was cut off by his phone playing 'Wiggle' by Jason Derulo (Dean was like 99% sure that Gabe changed the ringtone on the phone), possibly making his face look even more confused than before. "Er...Did you hear Oxygen and Magnesium got together, OMg". 

"...Did Gabriel tell you to say that" 

"Yes" Castiel looked at him with a rather serious expression, no doubt wondering why his brother sent him a message regarding the bonding of Oxygen and Magnesium. 

"I can't even escape his horrible sense of humor even when he's miles away. What fresh hell is this?" He groaned, leaning over the desk in exasperation. "Whatever else he sends you today, I don't care if he tells you to say it to me, don't...just don't". The seriously horrible pun was at least marginally better when told by Castiel with a blank expression, reading it less as a joke, and more as a simple statement. 

He stood up, running a hand through his hair and heaving out a large sigh. "Can we please just ban him permanently from this estate, I think that would make everyone's lives, including my own, about a hundred and ten percent better". Gabriel's ridiculousness had increased exponentially these passed few days. Ever since he learned that Sammy and his girlfriend Jess had painstakingly broke up, Gabriel had been worse than ever. Honestly, did he think annoying the ever living crap out of Dean was going to help his case? He was pretty sure you were supposed to impress the family, not make them want to maim you. He already had to deal with a huge weeping moose at home, why did he have to go to work and have to deal with a sarcastic midget? 

Castiel's lips quirked a bit in a mock smile before shaking his head. "You know as well as I do that he would find a way into the building, with or without permission to be here." He knew. Of course he knew, there was no way that Gabe was allowed in the building as much as he actually was. Dean is pretty sure that the other Chemist's were either bribed with Candy, blackmailed, or have just plain accepted Gabe as one of their own by now. Not Dean though! He was stubborn that way. 

"Alright, I didn't barge in here just to yell at your brother via you. We're having movie night at my place, and you're coming" Castiel chuckled at Deans _non-negotiation_ voice "APPARENTLY, I have to invite your midget as well. Sam says it's social protocol or whatever". He was not looking forward to Gabriel making sexual advances towards his brother the whole night. At least this gave him the chance to sit close to Cas guilt free for a few hours. "for warning, there is like a 90% chance it's going to be some horrible chick-flick. Sammy's been watching them non-stop since he and Jess called it quits"

"We'll be there Dean, do not worry"

"Tell Gabe to bring half of his stores supplies, he shall redeem himself with hearty goods, or forever be on _Dean's shit list_ " He said halfway out the door leading to the hallway "Swing by around 7". 

Castiel was already back to his paperwork, waving in Dean's general direction in acknowledgement. 

-o-o-o-o-

The movie night itself turned out to be rather uneventful. 

The night went something sort of like this. First, Castiel and Gabriel arrived with two huge bags of candy in tow. Second, they watched two chick flick movies (called it). Love actually, which alright...it was kinda funny. He liked that Martin Freeman guy, he was the dude who played the hobbit right? The other movie was, please shoot him now, the Notebook, which had Sam sobbing like the big ass girl that he was. Castiel had sent Sam a few concerned looks during the movie, probably more concerned with his mental health than anything. Gabriel had taken these movies as an invitation to weasel his way into Sam's personal space, making it his job to comfort Sam with candy and well thought out touches. Nothing that would seem sexualized, just a friendly pat on the back, or a shoulder squeeze when called for. Sneaky little asshole. 

Dean had finally managed to get his way with the third movie, putting in Star Wars. No one could disagree with Star Wars, it had anything anyone could ever hope for in a movie. The problem was by the time they actually got to Star Wars, it was already past 11pm. Gabriel had made himself into a cocoon of blankets, snoozing away with his head safely tucked away on Sam's lap. Sam had fallen asleep sitting up (literally the only person that Dean knew who could do that), his hand laid gently on top of Gabriel's head.

Dean refused to admit that the picture they presented was cute.

He hadn't even realized that Castiel was asleep against him, head resting on his shoulder, until he looked over to say something. He was going to kick people out respectively , and file to his bedroom..but this was a chance to sweet to pass up. He adjusted himself on the couch to a more comfortable position, careful not to jostle Cas awake. 

He thought about it for about three seconds before giving into his urges and placing a soft kiss on the top of Castiel's head, before settling down and falling asleep to the sweet sweet sound of Storm Troopers not hitting their targets.


End file.
